wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Captain Snowstorm
Snowstorm is a minor character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Snowstorm was an IceWing captain and a descendant of the esteemed General Icestorm, Admiral Nova, and Commander Freeze. She's the twin sister of Lieutenant North and the older sister to Frigga and Hvitur. She was killed by Morrowseer in Queen Scarlet's arena. Appearance Snowstorm is described to be muscled and tough-looking, but still graceful and covered with faded scars. She's white with tints of pastel blue, with her eyes being the same hue. Biography Pre-Series Snowstorm and her brother, North, were born in the Third Circle, training as soldiers under their father, Commander Freeze. They were incredibly close to him and idolized him in every way. After them, Frigga was born, and then Hvitur. However, their life fell apart when Commander Freeze attempted to make a peace treaty with Morrowseer and his NightWings (with Queen Glacier's approval), and Morrowseer instead killed Freeze and most of his IceWings. Snowstorm and North wanted revenge on Morrowseer, and set out to hunt him, only to be captured by Scarlet's army and taken to her arena. North would be killed in the arena and Snowstorm continued to be interrogated. However, when she proved to be useless in terms of information, she remained in the arena for ten years after North's death. A Destiny Found Snowstorm was found by Glow, who introduced herself. After they got to know each other, Glow inquired about Glass (Congela), and Snowstorm speculated and told him that he's either still on his mission, but unable to send word back, or he's dead and stuffed in Burn's collection. After Glow tells Frigga that Snowstorm's still alive, Frigga begs to see her sister again, which Glow obliges. The following morning, the morning of Kestrel's trial, Frigga and Snowstorm reunite briefly until Glow interrupts the trial to defend Peril. The next day, during the arena match with Tsunami, Starflight, Corona, and Evenstar, Morrowseer and his NightWings arrive to take Starflight and kill all the IceWings in the process. Morrowseer kills Snowstorm after she puts up a fight, and remarks that she looks just like her father, and that she'll die as he lived, and snapped her neck. Personality Snowstorm appears to be quite calm, confident, and well-spoken. She is confident in her abilities and proud of her lineage. But once she's actually spoken to for the first time in years, she appreciates the pleasant company and newfound friendship, even if it's doomed to be short-lived. However, when confronted by her father's murderer, she will not hesitate to show her full rage and fury and attempt to fight him, even if she knows that her only fate is death. Family Tree Relationships Freeze Snowstorm and her brother, North, were very close to their father and were quite personally trained by him. Snowstorm was so distraught by his death that she and North went to hunt Morrowseer down, which led to her demise. North She and North were twins. They thought the same and did the same things. They both idolized their father and both attempted to hunt down Morrowseer in an attempt to avenge their father, but got captured by SkyWings instead. Unlike Snowstorm, she remained alive for ten years while he died in Queen Scarlet's arena. She was greatly upset by his death, but eventually became numb to the arena. Frigga Snowstorm and Frigga reunited, even if it was brief, and Snowstorm was never happier. She was so happy to see her little sister again and live her final days in her company, and hopefully it gave both of them some closure. Hvitur After learning that Hvitur was dead and that he joined the Talons of Peace, Snowstorm was upset, but unsurprised. She knew the prices of war and she knew that Hvitur would most likely go down the road of the Talons. Fjord While she doesn't seem to have a particular thought toward him, she admitted that his relationship with Frigga, her younger sister, was very unhealthy and not good for either of them. Glow Snowstorm was delighted to have a new friend in Glow after so many years of living as a prisoner in Queen Scarlet's arena. She was more than happy to assist her in any way she could and was happy to know the dragonet raised by her sister. Knowing that Pyrrhia still had hope, Snowstorm could die happy trusting that Glow would do what was right for Pyrrhia and for Frigga. Morrowseer Snowstorm never forgave Morrowseer for murdering her father, and was still ready to fight him while she was imprisoned on her spire. Despite her greatest efforts, he still killed her with ease, and Snowstorm never got to avenge her father, but Frigga and Glow showed him that he was not invincible and there was still a chance to defeat him. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing)